stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-74683)
| type = Explorer | class = Intrepid | status = Destroyed }} Fan Fic]] ]] story ''Altered Consequences'']] USS Shiloh (NCC-74683) was an Explorer that was launched from the newly constructed Henderson Space Platform, in orbit over North America, Earth, which makes up part of the famed San Francisco Fleet Yards. Construction was overseen by Starfleet Starship Construction and was placed in service in 2372. Captain Jeff Higdon was placed in command of the Shiloh and served in that position during the entire existence. The Shiloh is third Federation Starship by that name and the fifth vessel, including earth sea vessels, to use that name. It was named after the Battle of Shiloh, also called the Battle of Pittsburg Landing, a US Civil War battle, which was fought April 6-8, 1862. Initially assigned to the First Fleet, during the Dominion Wars the Shiloh assisted in actions seen with the Twelfth Fleet, primarily near the Cha'ouw and Klingon Empires, as well as Bajor. On Stardate 51391.21 the Shiloh served as the flagship of Task Force Sierra that oversaw the liberation of the Cardassian and Dominion held of Omega Zeta V and Deep Space 3 (Star Trek: Black Hawk - "''Altered Consequences''" ). The Shiloh was selected for a special upgrade to the new Intrepid III TransWarp Platform in 2376. During the upgrade Higdon and the majority of the crew was transferred to the and continued cooperative action with the Cha'ouw Fleet against the Breen. After Higdon and crew reassumed command of the Shiloh after the end of the Dominion War, test for the upgrade was continued. However on the way for tests in early 2377 the Shiloh suffered a warp core breach that resulted in the destruction of the starship. A Board of Inquiry found that a wrong anarythm calculation that was part of the Class A Security system overseeing the TransWarp/Warp Core, causing the ejection system to malfunction when a warp core breach was imminent. There was no loss of life and the officers and crew of the Shiloh was deemed not at fault for the accidental destruction. (Star Trek: Black Hawk - "Breech!") The dedication plaque, recovered by First Officer Karen Higdon is in the possession of Admiral Higdon and is on displayed at ''Starbase Rockford'' along with the Shiloh's Commissioning Sword. A model of the USS Shiloh, built and presented to Admiral Higdon by Chief Engineer Robert Baker, sits with the plaque and contains two small sealed bottles of water from the Bloody Pond, which is located at Shiloh National Park on Earth. USS Enterprise (NCC-74683) In 2245 the under the command Captain Robert April is on a rescue mission to Omega Zeta V when they hit a Quantum Filament, which instead of destroying the starship hurls the starship to the year 2374. In happening, history is changed and the Shiloh is now the USS Enterprise (NCC-74683). When Captain Higdon discovers the change, he and Captain April are able to send the Enterprise back, restoring the timeline. Special Note Although destroyed, parts of her space frame were recovered. They would be released and transported to the drydock facilities at Starbase Rockford in order to be integrated in the new , which replaced the Ticonderoga-A as one of Admiral Higdon's Flagship. See also *Star Trek: Black Hawk *USS Black Hawk - A Chapter of STARFLEET & the Cha'ouw Empire